Percy's Life
by Amorfa's Cobra
Summary: When Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico, Jason, Leo, and Piper go back in time and have a chance to read about Percy's life, of course they're going to. Some stuff is completely unexpected and other things are so Seaweed Brain.


Annabeth Chase was sitting alone near the river. _"Percy would have loved this view of the water"_, she thought wistfully, and then flinched. Percy was with the Romans. At least they were going to be in the Roman camp soon and she could see him again, but did he even remember her? Did he find someone new? A wave of despair hit her forcefully. She remembered kissing him whenever he did something stupid, the way his sea-green eyes would start twinkling and he would kind of blank out, smiling stupidly after they finished kissing. She remembered going on quests and nearly dying with him. She remembered them teasing each other- him being a Seaweed Brain and her being a Wise Girl. She couldn't bear to see that happen with someone else replacing her. Suddenly, a large amount of lights flashed around her and she disappeared. Thalia Grace stood far behind Annabeth, watching her. "If Annabeth starts crying, I'm going over there", Thalia muttered to herself. Then she remembered- the only way she would stop crying is if Percy _wince _walked up and kissed her. She remembered waking up, seeing Annabeth and all these other campers looking at her with shock. Then this cute boy with eyes the color of the sea came asked who she was. It was like he already recognized her and didn't know what to think. Although she _had_ a small crush (consisting of _"_he's hot") on him and then she became a Hunter, he was her little brother. He was Kelp Head and she was Pinecone Face. Then she saw Annabeth disappear with these rainbow colored lights and before she could run to where Annabeth was, those same rainbow lights came and danced around her, and then she was gone Like my line? **NO MORE OF THE FOREST HERE!** Like my line? Like my line?Grover Underwood was walking alone in the forest (A.N- Not the same forest) thinking about Percy. His best friend, who was with those Romans. Percy would be coming back soon, at least, he hoped so. He remembered going to Yancy. Those _annoying_ tests and bullies. But, he also remembered Percy standing up for him, chasing the bullies away, studying. He remembered seeing the Fates and thinking Percy was going to die, and then wondering why he didn't. He liked Percy, but the Fates should have killed him. He was glad Percy didn' would they have become best friends then? G-man and Perce. Best friends. He would have kept thinking about Percy, but a swarm of natural lights started dancing around him while he slowly disappeared.

I am a very sexy line. Enjoy! **WE AIN'T GONNA BE WHERE GROVER IS NO MORE! GOT IT?**

Jason Grace was walking silently, hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. _"The ship's almost finished"_, he thought, _"Finally, I get to see what this Percy Jackson has done."_ He wondered of the Son of the Sea God would be as powerful as everybody said, or if they were exaggerating. Percy better not be one of those arrogant people who think killing a hellhound was the same thing as beating a titan- like Jason did. Jason was a Praetor of his camp- do you know how hard it is to get there? And Jason was the child of _Jupiter_ for crying out loud. The leader of all the gods (and godessess). At least his two companions were coming. But he'd have to see_ her_. He'd have to be the one to tell_ her_ that they didn't have a chance together. As he was musing about that, a harsh mixture of colored lights came and pulled him and his girlfriend away. Piper McLean was strolling quietly with her boyfriend, Jason. She was thinking about that demigod. Percy. She'd seen a picture of him, and if she didn't love Jason, she'd be going after Percy. Although he was just a _little_ too rebellious for her. "Annabeth must really love Percy", she mused silently. It seemed like all her happiness was taken along with Percy. "All of my happiness would be gone if Jason left", she realized. What if he had a girlfriend back home? Before she could start panicking, a bright mixture of lights surrounded her and Jason, and they disappeared into a mist.

Bow before me! **We is gonna leave the loveybirds now, OK? **Lines are sexy, don't you agree?

Leo Valdez was working on the ship. Buford was fixed, and they could leave soon. He wondered about that Percy guy. The Stoll brothers had many stories about his epicness, and they didn't seem like they were missing around. If even half that stuff was true, Percy Jackson would be his new idol. After Hephaestus of course. Done! Leo was about to run to tell Chiron that the ship was done and then many beautiful lights came and whisked him away.

I am a line of awesomeness. **Say bye-bye to Camp Half-Blood!** I am on a line. Respect me. Please!

_Painpainpainpainpain HELP ME PERCY Nonononono not again PERCY HELP ME FISH FACE. No more I don't want no no nonononono. Somebody anybody PERCYTHALIAANNABETHHAZEL Fates. FREE? FREE _ And with that Nico di Angelo disappeared in a colorful flash of light. 


End file.
